Talk:Allison Pendle/@comment-32340720-20180306045538/@comment-32340720-20180306204725
Thanks (: I mean, there's the chance that Allison was cheaper work, but we can safely assume Susie would gladly take lower pay just to keep voicing Alice, so I don't think that's it. I think whatever cost Susie her position as Alice had to be something malicious in nature. On the one hand, you have what I proposed already: Allison did something to steal the position from Susie. Considering what little we know of Allison and how much we know of everyone else, this makes sense. On the other, Joey terminated her because Allison was more ideal for the Ink Machine for whatever reason. Going off my theory as to what Allison was like, it would have to be her appearance. However, Susie obviously matches with Alice's personality. Alice is nice, sweet, and innocent, based off the voice Susie gave her, her theme song, and the posters for her cartoons, particularly "Siren Serenade", which shows her singing and unwittingly crashing some boats. From what we know of Susie, this fits her personality to a tee. Sweet, gentle, kind, innocent, optimistic, and naive. If personality matters to the Ink Machine as is often speculated and used as evidence for the "Boris is Wally" theory, then it's entirely possible Sammy replaced Susie without telling Joey Drew after some convincing from Allison, or Joey decided to test the "appearance matters" method with Alice. To be honest, if I had to guess the order of Susie's tape recordings, it would actually be the order we find them in, so Susie talks about her time working for the studio, talks about getting fired, and then talks about when Joey called her up to invite her back to be Alice. If Susie was replaced without Joey's knowledge, or in a way he was able to pretend this was the case, then this works in his favour, and gives more meaning to not only Susie's tone, but her talking about how "times are tougher than I thought". By the time Susie has lunch with Joey, Allison is already an "inky slug". Allison Pendle might have also been more willing to literally give herself over to be Alice, even if she never verbally agreed to it, if her name is a reference to witch trials and this has meaning. Allison may have been an occultist prior to becoming "Alice". This would actually make sense, since it would explain why she thinks harvesting hearts (ie, sacrificing) would work to make her beautiful and perfect again, and might explain some of the things she needs, like the thick ink. "Aice" does seem curiously well-informed on how to do things, but there aren't nearly as many bodies as you would expect if she's been keeping this up for 30 years. She also speaks of fact, not trial-and-error, so it's possible that Allison had experience in the occult and already knew these things. If she was dating Sammy Lawrence, this also ties in to his sanity slippage and his fall into the occult.